


Don't sneak into the kitchen (Unless your girlfriend tells you to)

by Bow_woahh



Series: Catradora Week 2018 [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is kinda whiney, Adora is thirsty af, Catra Post Redemption, Catra is whipped, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Not Beta Read, Teasing, They are whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: Catradora Week 2018, Useless Lesbians, all fluff, but not in a bad way, catradora, post S1, these two are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_woahh/pseuds/Bow_woahh
Summary: Catradora Week 2018(Day 5: Habits/Temper)Catra has a bad habit of getting into mischief and Adora has a bad habit of agreeing to get into mischief with her.OrThey sneak into a kitchen and make a mess.





	Don't sneak into the kitchen (Unless your girlfriend tells you to)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I really enjoyed writing this, especially since it just them being cuties lol. Though is is a little rushed, so if there are any mistakes, I apologise and please feel free to correct me in the comment.
> 
> Enjoy (:

 

It was mid afternoon and Adora was in her room, slightly bored of coming up with creative battle plans to infiltrate the horde, when Catra had slunk in, watching her struggle from afar as she racked her head over the 12th plan. She didn't even need this many. And Catra _knew_ that

 

“Adoraaa…” Catra purred, pouncing playfully on her as she always did, finger on her nose, eyes full of mischief.

 

The girl annoyed her, _but damn,_  was she cute.

And a force to be reckoned with, in her own opinion.

 _She was_.

“Catra? What is it now?” Adora sighed, subscribing to the act she was annoyed by Catra's schemes, when really, she was glad to see her feel so at home in the rebellion after an initial tough couple weeks. Now she had been here for over _4 months_.

 

“You look bored, so, you wanna do something... something fun?”

 

Adora hardly knew what the word meant anymore, but for Catra, she'd always try.

 

“What did you have in mind?” She rolled her eyes, trying hard to be uninterested. Catra had noticed this too, so she decided to mess with her girlfriend a little bit.

 

“How about,” she retracted her claws, caressing Adora's cheek, looking at her almost lustily, saying, “something that would get us _messy_?” She planted a soft kiss on Adora's jaw, purposely avoiding her lips, Adora letting out a whine.

 

She was definitely interested now. Just not in exactly what Catra had in mind…

 

Not aware of Catra's true intentions, she gripped Catra's hips, saying hastily, “You wanna use the bed? Or can we just-”

 

“Actually,” Catra got up, “I was thinking the castle kitchen…” she gave a small smirk.

 

A hot, horny, confused Adora looked up at her as if she was crazy, stuttering through her next sentence, “B-but why? We have a perfectly good _bed_ and you want to go somewhere off limits? Why?”

 

Catra couldn't help but giggle seeing Adora in such a state already, holding out an arm, the other girl cautiously grabbing it.

 

“You'll see when you get there,” she said, leading Adora through the long halls of the castle, and probably even getting lost a couple times.

 

Eventually they made it to the kitchen door, talking in hushed tones, giggling excitedly, as they very non-stealthily made their way in.

 

Catra hit the light switch, an eager Adora already trying to plant kisses on her neck, but Catra had a better idea.

 

“Hey, hey, Adora,” she softly pushed the girl away, lips tugging upwards. “I didn't take us here so we could-”

 

“Then why are we here then!” Adora whined, throwing her hands up.

 

“Because…” she circled around her, “I'm hungry,” Catra stated plainly.

 

“We're not even supposed to be in here, let alone make food ourselves, and _please_ , can't you just eat-”

 

“Stop. Right. There.” She pointed accusingly, not wanting Adora to finish that sentence.

 

Adora slumped, glaring at Catra.

 

“It'll be fun, please _princess_?” Adora perked up again, as Catra asking nicely for something wasn't a common occurrence, and when she did, she _couldn't_ say no. It was a pretty bad habit.

 

Adora groaned, “Uggh, fine,” Catra's eyes lit up, “but, tonight, you have to promise I get what I _want_.”

 

“I promise,” Catra smiled, pulling Adora to a cupboard full of ingredients.

 

“What are we making then?” Adora hummed, more focussed on Catra than whatever they were about to concoct in the kitchen.

 

“Pancakes!” Catra declared, Adora rolling her eyes.

 

“Catra you have no clue how to make that do you?”

 

“Actually I watched Hernandez the chef cook them, so I _do_ have a clue,” she huffed back defensively, leaving Adora with no choice with to accept that they were going through with this.

 

“All we need is a pan, milk, egg, butter and these weird powders...” Catra was concentrating extremely hard trying to recall all the ingredients, and to Adora it was so cute, seeing her girlfriend like this made her so happy. Almost overjoyed.

 

Watching Catra made her forget for a second that she was supposed to be pouting over being completely and utterly _teased._

 

“Cmon Catra we don't have all day, I'm sure that's it,” Adora was already bored and impatient, maybe getting these pancakes made quickly would be a good idea - at least she'd have food.

 

“Uhuh,” she nodded, placing the last of the ingredients down on one of the _many_ counters,  this one closest to the pan, which while Adora had zoned out was already heating up.

 

“So, what can I do to help?” Adora clapped her hands, bored of being bored and of pretending she was mad at Catra.

 

“Oh, could you get me a bowl, _princess_?” Catra asked, using that pet name Adora secretly loved, which she knew, so it wasn't much of a secret.

 

She did so promptly, placing the bowl next to everything else, Catra giving her a quick peck on the cheek as a thank you.

 

“What now?” Adora inquired, leaning against the counter opposite.

 

“Hmm...I guess you just put it in the bowl,” Catra scratched her head, slightly stumped a she tried to think of the next step.

 

“Everything?” Adora was perplexed by how it could all fit into one bowl.

 

“Well, not everything, everything, but…everything?”

 

Adora slowly gave a thumbs up, leaving the _hard_ bit for Catra - how much of everything?

 

Catra had filled the bowl to the brim with half of everything - egg shells still scattered everywhere as she just assumed they'd dissolve while being cooked.

 

“Do you think we need more powder?” Catra questioned Adora, not expecting an answer however, and instead she got a blank stare, then a shrug.

 

“I'll go with…” she paused, considering whether too little or too much would be better, “more!”

 

Adora sighed, watching her girlfriend fill the bowl until it was overflowing with ingredients, a soft smile forming. Adora was no fool, she knew they didn't need that much, but she decided to let Catra pour in as much as she thought she needed.

 

After another couple seconds, she finally stopped, and picked up a whisk (or a mix-y thing as Catra called it) and attempted to mix everything together. With great trouble.

 

How could she keep up with She-Ra but not mix some powder and stuff?

 

The soft smile had turned into a smirk, as an amused Adora watched Catra get powder on her face and arms.

 

“You need some help there, _kitty-kat_?” she said condescendingly, walking up behind her, head resting on Catra's shoulder.

 

Catra rolled her eyes, nodding, and as soon as she did, Adora's hands were over hers, slowly stirring the pancake mix.

 

Despite being used to Adora and her being close, Catra's face was still burning from embarrassment, possibly because at times, it was still hard letting Adora help her.

 

But helping her like _this_ , her chest pressed against her back, a hand over hers, _might_ have been making her warm for other reasons.

 

Not that she'd ever say that out loud. She didn't need to.

 

Finally, after a couple minutes of stirring, Adora stood upright and huffed, saying, “this is as good as it's gonna get, even my muscles are hurting _and_ I'm sure the pan is burning now _and_ I'm already impatient so let's hope these taste amazing.”

 

Catra chuckled, “I don't know about that, _princess_ , but how can I improve if I don't mess up?”

 

Adora rebutted quickly, “Just get it in the frying pan, Catra.”

 

Catra saluted jokingly, “Sir! Yes sir!” Adora chuckled with her, promptly grabbing the bowl, before slowing her pace down, carefully and precisely pouring the lumpy, egg shell filled  mixture in.

 

Adora watched at it slowly became more and more solid, before Catra suddenly remembering something important.

 

“Hernandez always flipped it, so both sides would look the same!” Her voice was filled with amazement at all the layers to cooking, and just that made Adora's heart rate pick up.

 

She grabbed the handle, picked up the pan, and stared determinedly at the pancake, before flipping it into the air, and it landing safely back in the pan.

 

Adora put her hands together. “Woah, Catra you're a natural!”

 

“I know right!” She had a huge grin of satisfaction on her face, clearly pleased with herself.

 

The pancake cooked for a little longer, and then Catra decided - it was done.

 

Adora grabbed one plate, and two forks, as Catra decided they should share the first pancake, so they could taste Catra's first _concoction_ together.

 

They inspected the plain pancake, both knowing something was a little off, and as they took the first bite, it lacked sweetness and was _crunchier_ than usual.

 

“What did Hernandez do..?” Catra spoke her thoughts aloud.

 

“Hmm... didn't he drench it in that sauce?” Adora had remembered the sweet, sweet maple smell, which then triggered her to remember “-oh maple syrup, that's what he called it!”

 

Catra who had already wandered to the cupboards, rummaging through them then called, “found it!”

 

She ran back excitedly, opening the cap and _definitely_ adding way too much, but neither cared at that point, anticipating the taste of it.

 

“You ready?” Catra picked up her fork.

 

“Ready.”

 

“Then...go!”

 

They dug in, both in awe at how the tastes were almost exploding in their mouth, but - something was still off.

 

“I think it could be better,” Catra affirmed.

 

“Yeah, maybe try making another?” They still had a mountain full of mix left.

 

“Yeah, why not,” Catra said, jumping a little, making her way over to the same counter where everything was placed. Then she got distracted, because as she glanced back at Adora, _adorable_ Adora, she had knocked over _everything._

 

She knocked over the two powders, she knocked over the eggs, the butter, the milk and slipped on the majority of it, hitting the ground with a _thump!_

 

She was covered in flour.

 

“Catra?” Adora darted her eyes over to the other girl, being absolutely bewildered by what she saw.

 

Catra had left her for _two seconds_.

 

She walked over, hands on her hips the sight of Catra head to toe in flour still somehow _cute_.

 

“Oh...Catra, I was literally facing away from you for-”

 

Catra used her leg to kick Adora's, making her fall forwards, right on top of Catra.

 

Both girls grunted, Adora frowning and Catra's lips twitching to hold back a grin.

 

“Well, I _did_ say we would get messy... though this is a little over the top.”

 

Adora laughed, ”You’re always over the top.”

 

There was a moment of silence, a moment of staring into each others eyes, a moment of pure bliss.

 

Adora broke the silence, the ends of her lips tugging mischievously, “You know, I wanted to do this earlier on when there was powder on your face, but since your head to toe in it now-”

 

She inched her face closer, licking off the tasteless flour along Catra's jaw, the girl underneath her shuddering at the touch, then however bursting into laughter.

 

“You are so needy, Adora,” she said through a giggling fit.

 

The laughter was contagious, “Maybe, but at least I'll admit it,” she licked another patch of Catra's skin, then another, then another, the giggling continuing. Soon she stopped, and soon the laughter subsiding.

 

Back came that same beautiful silence.

 

“You really are gross,” Catra was trying to lighten the moment, make it less intense, but her eyes always gave her away.

 

“You really are beautiful,” Adora replied, leaning in to kiss her as she lay on the messy floor, their lips colliding like fire and ice, clashing at first, then calming, becoming more balanced, more even, more harmonious.

 

Soon Catra was gasping, soon Adora was slipping her tongue into her mouth, then-

 

The door opened, “Hernandez, I need you to cook me an apology meal for Glimmer-” she saw the two girls in a passionate embrace on the floor, “...dear Etheria, girls what is going on!”

 

Both girls were stunned, still not moving from where they were.

 

Then Glimmer walked in, “Mom, I do not want an apology meal! Like-” she saw the too paralysed girls on the floor and her mother, and laughed. “What happened here? Cookery show gone very, very _wrong_?”

 

They both scrambled to their feet, realising they couldn't stay on the ground forever.

 

“I'm sorry your majesty,” they said in unison, bowing to the Queen. Glimmer was extremely entertained.

 

Catra continued, “It was all my fault, I suggested it, I wanted to make pancakes, Adora was simply an accomplice.”

 

Adora defended Catra, “Well really, it was my fault we were found in this _compromising-”_ Glimmer snickered, “-position, so I apologise.”

 

“Well, seeing as you both acknowledged what you did wrong, I see no reason to punish you severely, but I will have to ban you from the kitchen. Next time, just do what I would do - ask Hernandez.”

 

They both nodded, and rising to their feet, exiting the kitchen, the Queen added, “And please, take a shower, I don't want flour in the castle.” Once again they nodded, making their way to their room, hearing distant screaming (most definitely Glimmer) and Queen Angella arguing back.

 

Out of the two, Catra definitely needed a shower more urgently, but just to make sure Catra said, “You mind if I shower first?”

 

Adora shook her head, “You mind if I join you?” That mischievous look was back.

 

Catra couldn't help but laugh, “Sure, but I'll probably need another _after_ as well.”

 

“Fine by me.” Adora kissed her still powdery cheek.

 

If every time Adora's habit of agreeing Catra's requests ended like this, Adora was sure this was a habit she'd never stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated (:
> 
> I'm not sure if I will have day 6 out at all or on time, school is starting in a couple days and while I want to finish Catradora week, I want to focus on finishing multichapter fic right now. I will try however, though it will probably be a drabble. 
> 
>  EDIT: yeah there were a couple mistakes ALSO for those who are reading this, Catra left out on ingredient in the pancake mix - what was it?
> 
> Anyway if you'd like to follow me on Tumblr, my username is the exact same lmao, here's the link too:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bow-woahh


End file.
